californiaclanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sydney Penny
thumb|344px|right Sydney Penny BIRTHDATE: August 7, Nashville HEIGHT: 5'4" HAIR: Brown EYES: Brown Preise und Nominierungen: Awards and Acclaim Soap Opera Digest Nominee, Supporting Leading Actress (1995) für SB Emmy Nominee, Outstanding Supporting Leading Actress (1995) Biographie Sydney´s kam schon in sehr jungen Jahren mit dem Showbusiness in Berührung. Ihre Eltern Hank (er starb 1992) und Shari Penny, waren in der Country- und Westernszene als Unterhaltungskünstler tätig und nahmen ihre Tochter zu vielen von ihren Auftritten mit. Gerade mal 3 1/2 Jahre, schnappte sich Penny, ohne Vorankündigung, das Mirko und gab ihre eingene Version von "My Little Ponny" zum besten. - Drei Jahre später, bekam sie ihren ersten bezahlten Rolle in einem Werbespot für Spielzeug (Ballerina doll, "Dancerella.") .Mit 10 Jahren, spielte sie in der bekannten Serie "Dornenvögel" die junge Maggie. Es folgte eine lange Reihe von Auftritten von "All My Children", "The Thorn Birds", "Santa Barbara" über "Pale Ridger" mit Clint Eastwood, "Ciociara, La" mit Sophia Loren, den franz. Filmen "Bernadette"(1988) und "Passion de Bernadette,La" (1989) bis zu "The Twilight Zone", um nur einige zu nennen. Penny ist geschult in Kampfsport, kann mit Waffen umgehen und genauso mit Pferden. Sydney spricht fließend französisch, auch italienisch und spanisch berherrscht sie. Kochen für Familie und Freunde zählt zu ihren Hobbies, sowie wandern, gärtnern, kickboxen, Kampfsport, Tennis und Yoga. Sie liebt Musik und klassische Filme. Sydney ist mit Robert Powers, seit 30. Sept. 1995, verheiratet und lebt in Los Angeles, mit zwei Siamkatzen, Slinky und Yo-yo und ihrem Sohn, Chasen August Powers. Der Junge wurde am 31. Mai 2007 geboren. - Bemerkenswert ist noch, dass Sydney P. ungarisches, irisches, französisches, englisches und Cherokee-indianisches Blut in ihren Adern fließen hat. Sie hat zwei Brüder (Greg und Bill) und zwei Schwestern (Patricia und Sandra). Sie klingt wie ein Politiker „In letzter Zeit sagt mir das jeder", lacht Sydney. „Dabei glaube ich nicht, daß ich ein guter Politiker sein würde, denn ich würde viele Dinge sagen, die die Leute sicher nicht hören möchten." Also vergeßt die Wirtschaft, Abtreibungen und andere wichtige Probleme und laßt uns über Soaps sprechen. Denkt Sydney, daß der Altersunterschied zwischen B.J. und Warren ein Problem ist? „Es ist lustig, meine Eltern sind 20 Jahre auseinander, deshalb sehe ich offen-sichtlich kein Problem darin. Ich denke nicht darüber nach, daß Jack älter ist. Er spielt wie ein 16 jähriger, Gott sei Dank. Wo wir gerade über Jack reden: Die Arbeit mit einem Soap Superstar hat Syd nicht beeinflußt als sie in die Serie einstieg. „Ich habe schon mit vielen Leuten gearbeitet, mit Richard Chamberlain und Sophia Loren und so können mich Namen nicht mehr beeindrucken." Natürlich nicht, denn diese Frau will mehr. Aber zurück: Sie sagt nicht gern viel über persönliche Dinge. Heißt das, sie ist glücklich? „Das bin ich. Und daran arbeite ich. Mir wurde immer ein Gefühl der Selbstachtung gegeben, und ich habe in meinem Leben auch schon viele schlimme Dinge erlebt. Sie waren unangenehm, aber ich habe es immer geschafft. Und deshalb weiß ich, wenn etwas auf mich zukommt, ich kann es irgendwie schaffen. Ich schaffe es nicht allein. Man braucht Menschen an seiner Seite, die an Dich glauben, Dir sagen Du kannst es und ich helfe dir, wenn Du mich brauchst. „Ich liebe Menschen. Der Mensch ist ein Ergebnis aus allen, was er sieht und erlebt, was er schätz und wie er die Umgebung in sich aufnimmt. Ich denke, wie man wird, ist davon abhängig was man im Leben riskiert und sich selbst gestattet. Ich glaube, was den Menschen ausmacht sind auch die Veränderungen, die er zuläßt. Ich habe mich entschieden, die guten Dinge des Lebens aufzu-nehmen. Und diese wichtigsten Dinge, die machen meine Liebe und Zuneigung zu den Menschen aus." ---- Penny’s from Heaven Sydney Pennys Auftritt bei Sunset Beach war süß, aber kurz. Egal, sie wieder in einer Soap sehen zu können ist immer ein Segen. Als ich bei Sydney wegen des Interviews vorsprach, war ich erschlagen von ihrer Schönheit und habe erst in diesem Moment gemerkt, wie sehr ich sie in AMC vermißt habe. Ende 1996 verließ sie diese Serie, aus mehreren Gründen. Sie war fast ausgebrannt und wollte auch andere Projekte verwirklichen. „Ich habe die Julia 3 ½ Jahre gespielt und vorher 1 Jahr lang BJ bei SB. Irgendwie habe ich gefühlt, dass ich einen neuen Start brachte.“ Penny und ihr Ehemann Robert Powers packten ihre Sachen und zogen zurück nach LA. „Ich war 4 ½ Jahre nicht mehr dort und es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl wieder hier zu sein.“ Philosophisch nimmt Sydney alle Änderungen in ihrem Leben. Immer wenn sie etwas beendete, dann tat sie es mit guten Erinnerungen und nahm viele Erfahrungen mit. Und Kalifornien ist meine Heimat, also war es ganz normal mich. Im Rückblick auf die Zeit in New York würde sie nichts ändern, aber New York zählt definitiv nicht zu ihren Lieblingsorten. „Ich war am Anfang total geschockt. Erst im letzten Jahr wurde es besser. Da hatte ich Freunde gefunden und fühlte mich sicher. Und als ich nach LA kam, fühlte ich mich sofort sicher.“ In dieser Zeit stellte sie sich oft die Frage: Was machst Du jetzt und wohin willst Du in Deinem Beruf ? „In Soaps spielst Du oft Frauen, die viel jünger sind als Du. Und es passieren so viele merkwürdige Dinge. Jetzt habe ich beschlossen, keine Highschool-Girls oder Studentinnen mehr. Und ich liebe das Filmen, damit habe ich angefangen und damit will ich auch weitermachen.“ Als nächstes folgte aber erst einmal die Serie „Hyperion Bay“. Sydney fand ihre Rolle super und hatte große Erwartungen. Leider waren die Quoten nicht so gut, und so entschloß man sich die Serie mit Carmen Electra aufzupeppen. (Ich habe sie gesehen: sie war tödlich schlecht, leider kam damit das Ende der Serie) Außerdem waren die Sendezeiten nicht gut, auf den anderen Kanälen lief Ally McBeal oder Football. Als die Soap im März 1999 eingestellt wurde, beschloß Sydney sich mehr dem „häuslichen“ Leben zu widmen. „Wir wohnen in einem Haus aus dem Jahr 1933 und man mußte wirklich einiges daran machen. Und Stück für Stück wollte und konnte ich die Räume herrichten.“ Während dieser Zeit bekam Sydney einen Anruf von Sunset Beach-Produzent Gary Tomlin, der ihr die Rolle der Meg anbot. Beide kannten sich von AMC und Sydney sollte die Zeit überbrücken in der Susan Ward einen Film drehte. „An meiner Garderobe stand Meg 2, es war merkwürdig.“ Ansonsten war es für sie ein Coming Back ins Studio 11. „Ich kannte alle Wege und Studios von SB. Und es so schön hier zu sein, weil ich hier meinen Mann Rob kennengelernt habe. Es war alles sehr emotional.“ Die Meg zu spielen hat Syd Spaß gemacht. Sie mußte sich entscheiden, Susan zu kopieren oder eine neue Meg zu spielen. Schließlaich hat sie einem Mittelweg gewählt. „Ich fand Sunset sehr schön, eine Soap fast wie ein Film. Sicher war AMC eine Soap mit Ansprüchen, aber bei Sunset hatten wir mehr Spaß. Schade, dass es vorbei ist.“ Sydney äußert sich noch zur Rolle von Soaps und meint, die Schauspieler würden dort sehr viel lernen und sollten dies nicht vergessen. Für ihre Zukunft hat sie sich einiges vorgenommen, unter dem Motto alles ist möglich. „Im Moment schreiben Rob und ich ein Buch zu einem Pilotfilm. Das wollte ich schon mit 7 Jahren. Damals habe ich jede Woche „Love Boat“ gesehen und wurde ein echter Fan von Isaac. Und für ihn habe ich damals eine Storyline geschrieben. Als ich ihn jetzt traf, konnte ich nur noch daran denken und jetzt als Erwachsene schreibe ich wieder. Wenn niemand die Geschichte will, ich kann es nicht ändern, aber sicher lerne ich daraus.“ Auch wenn Soaps nicht auf ihrem Programm stehen, sie würde niemals niemals sagen.“ So viele Dinge passieren, und wer weiß wohin sie mich bringen. Vielleicht lande ich sogar beim Friedenskorp, denn Karriere ist nicht alles.“ Soap Opera Weekly November 1999 Diesmal gab es gleich zwei Artikel zu Syd. Kein Wunder, denn ihre neue Serie startete Anfang September 1999. Aber hier zuerst ein Rückblick. Bei AMC gewann Sydney auf Anhieb die Herzen der Zuschauer. Seit ihrem Abschied 1996 (sie verließ die Soap wegen des Zeugenschutz- programmes und kann jederzeit reaktiviert werden) stellt man ihr die Frage, wann steigst du bei AMC wieder ein. "Ich finde es toll, und ich weiß auch, daß die Tür für mich offen steht. AMC gab mir so viel." Aber an eine Rückkehr ist wohl nicht zu denken. Die neue Serie "Hyperion Bay" ist ein Grund. Sie spielt diesmal eine ganz andere Frauenrolle. Es geht um Beziehungen, Liebe und das Leben. Mit dabei Dylan Neal (R&R) und Mark-Paul Gosselaar. Außerdem gibt es bald eine Sendung zum 15.Jubiläum von "Die Dornenvögel". Sydney kann es selbst nicht glauben, daß es solange her ist. Seitdem ist sie mit Richard Chamberlain befreundet. Und eine ihrer schönsten Erinnerungen ist ein Brief von Burt Reynolds. "Er hat ihn selbst geschrieben und darin steht, daß er mich für eines der hübschesten Mädchen auf der Leinwand hält. Es war ein echt cooler Brief." Zu SB sagt sie: "Ich habe es geliebt mit Jack Wagner zu arbeiten. Er ist spontan und brillant. Er hat gleichzeitig ein tolles Timing für Comedy und großes Gefühl für Dramatik. Es war eine nette Art der Beziehung. Ich glaube, daß er mich anfangs nicht ernst genommen hat. Aber dann haben wir darüber gesprochen und es war großartig." Sie betont übrigens wieviel Autogrammpost sie noch heute zu SB erhält, besonders aus Europa. Als sie dann zu AMC ging war sie trotzdem nicht darauf vorbereitet ein Superstar zu werden. "Es war ein Phänomen und niemand war überraschter als ich. AMC war immer sehr konservativ und wir waren eine ganz andere Klasse. Man wußte dann auch nicht so recht wohin es mit uns führen sollte." Der Grund für den Ausstieg war mehr privater Natur. Syd ist seit 3 Jahren verheiratet und wollte unbedingt in Kalifornien leben. Sie hat inzwischen zwei Filme gedreht "The Pawn" und "Go West". Jetzt wartet sie aber gespannt auf die Reaktionen zur Serie. "Ich glaube fest an den Erfolg der Serie. Sie paßt genau in unsere Zeit." Wer die Serie auf Video haben will, kann sich bei mir melden. Neu : August 1998 Sydney Penny hat ihre eigene Prime Time-Serie bekommen - "Hyperion". An ihrer Seite spielen wahrscheinlich Randolph Mantooth und Dylan Neal. Leider wurde die Serie nach einer Saison eingestellt. Es folgte Sunset Beach und Beverly Hills 90210. 'Reich und Schön' B&B Charakter: Samantha Kelly im Jahre von 2003 -2005. Samantha war die Mutter von Caitlin Ramirez, die viele Jahre der Meinung war, ihre Mutter wäre tot. Als sich Caitlin´s Eltern endlich wieder fanden und alle Unklarheiten bereinigt hatten, schien das Glück perfekt. Aber der Schein trügte, bald gab es Unstimmigkeiten zw. Sam und Hector, bis Sam ihre Sachen packte und wieder nach New York zog, zu ihrer Mutter. Kategorie:Die Stars